


Not A Line You Cross

by LegendsofFlarrow (LadyKayl)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Meta human, Reader-Insert, dislike, meta human reader, original meta human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LegendsofFlarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you are part of team flash and have a love/hate relationship with captain cold</p><p>just a test chapter to see if anyone is interested in me continuing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Not A Line You Cross

**Hi all this is sort of a tester chapter to see if anyone is interested :) please let me know what you think xx**

* * *

 

“Cisco, no!” you beg cringing at your friends suggestion

“Yes! Come on Y/n, it’s perfect. It expresses your powers perfectly!” he argued in return

After the particle accelerator explosion not only were you left homeless because of the damage done to your apartment but you were left with powers. For a few months you hadn’t even realised you were a Meta human.

Your powers were unique to say the least; you could copy the abilities of other Meta’s as long as you had been in contact with them. The only downside was that the powers wouldn’t be as strong as the original Meta’s. For example you would never be able to run as fast as Barry, but after months of training Team Flash accepted you as one of their own and you now helped Star Labs keep Central City safe.

* * *

 

You had a suit, a mask and a team. Everything except a name, Cisco had been brainstorming for a while and had yet to settle on anything. The front runner had been Mimic until this morning, now he was pushing for….

“Echo! It’s perfect; you copy other Meta’s powers. You echo their powers!” you growl and roll your eyes

“Fine...” you grumble, admitting defeat

“Caitlyn, Y/n has a name!” Cisco left the room in search of his best friend.

You chuckle to yourself returning to your forgotten magazine.

“Echo huh?” you look over your shoulder to see the last person you wanted to see.

Leonard Snart.

“I think it’s cute” your turn away from the blue eyed villain rolling your eyes dramatically

“Ugh, yeah well no one ask you…” you grumbled at his presence in the lab.

You couldn’t believe Barry had agreed to work with him again, just because he knew Central City’s latest big bad from one of his many trips to prison, why did that mean you had to put up with him?

Your eyes flicked up the black screen before you which was perfectly angled to see his reflection; he seemed to be doing the same with you, his ice cold eyes burning into you. You couldn’t deny the man was good looking, he oozed confidence and his cocky nature and almost constant half smirk gave you butterflies. But there was one problem; he was an arrogant ass who cared about nothing other than himself, money and his sister. You couldn’t trust him as far as you could throw him.

“Oh you’re back” Cisco observed unhappily as he re-entered the room. You snapped your eyes away and tilted you head towards your friend. You weren’t the only one who hated Snart being around.

“Relax Kid; I certainly didn’t come to this dive to see you. Where’s scarlet? Or do I get to deal with she-flash?” you glare at him which only made him smirk more, Cisco’s whole face cringed at Snart’s attempt at naming you

“Ok firstly, rude! Secondly, it’s Echo you ass, and Flash is on his way in”  

No sooner than the words left his mouth, you all felt a whoosh of air fly around you signalling Barry’s presence.

“Sorry I’m late, robbery down town” Barry breathed out trying to pull more oxygen into his lungs

***

Snart spent the next ten minutes informing the whole team of his discoveries about Larry Bolatinsky who has the ability to teleport and project energy blasts; he was calling himself Bolt

“See this is why they shouldn’t name themselves…that’s a terrible name” You snort and giggle to yourself at Cisco’s observation

“I’m glad you’re concerned about his name rather than the fact he’s killed six people in two days” Snart drawled

“Can I ask, why is he still here? Because everything he’s told us we already know” you lean against the table holding one hand on your hip.

“I’m here beca…..” you hold a finger up silencing him instantly in shock.

“Shhh, the grown-ups are talking” you see Caitlyn bite her lip to hold back a smile discreetly, while Cisco wasn’t as subtle and brought his fist up to his mouth laughing

“Oh! Burn!”

“He knows him Y/n, maybe he can talk him down before he hurts anyone else” Barry argued in Snart’s defence

“He’s already killed six people Barry; I’d say he’s way past ‘talking down’”

You walk from the room to suit up, knowing you were fighting a losing battle and you were going to have to work with the villain once again whether you liked it or not.

 

You reached for your suit, which was a deep blue jumpsuit shaped to a halter neck style top finished with a cropped leather jacket and matching mask. As your powers varied depending on the villain the suit was as adaptable as it could be.

Barry was a good man, you admired his want to see past the bad in people and try to appeal to people’s humanity, but you weren’t that blind. You’d seen the evils of the world long before the particle accelerator explosion, the only difference now was that the evils were easier to find. While you tried to keep Barry’s idea’s and thoughts at the forefront of your mind at times like these, sometimes you cant help think that maybe the Arrow had the right idea about dealing with certain villains….

Just as you fasten the top of your suit behind your neck you hear a noise behind you. You glance in the glass to see Snart leaning against the wall, with his eyes glued to your rear.

“Snart for your sake you better take great interest in that wall beside you” you warn him, you could almost hear the smirk on his face. You reach behind you for the zipper to cover your bare back, this was the worst part of the costume, it was a bitch to fasten.

“I’d be glad to help…” you hear his feet shuffle forward

“I swear, you come over here and I will freeze you with your own gun!” you snap at him

He throws his hands up in surrender and moves backwards. You struggle for a few more minutes before growling in defeat.

“Fine, zip the damn thing” you stand with both hands on your hips refusing to face him in embarrassment

He saunters over to you slowly; you swear the air around you imminently cooled as his reaches you. He rest his hands on your lower back momentarily sending a chill rushing through you yet you know your face is beginning to flush as you feel his cool breath on the back of your neck. This guy really did run cold.

His fingers grasp the zipper and slowly pull it upwards. After the final metal teeth lock in place he drags his hands down your sides to your hips before dropping his lips to your ear.

“Why do you hate me?” you burry your teeth into you bottom lip and step away grabbing your jacket and mask slipping both on before turning to answering him

“We’re on opposite side of the law Snart, I’m supposed to hate you” you look him straight in the eye momentarily then turn away before you have chance to get lost in them,

“You always do what you’re told?” he calls after you, you freeze mid step as his words sink in.

“Thanks for the help” you barely whisper over your shoulder before leaving him standing there without an answer

You shake your head to clear it as you push your hair back into a tight ponytail. You hated the man…Didn’t you? He was a bad guy, you were the good guys it’s just the way things worked.

It’s simply not a line you cross.

**~~To Be Continued?~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Not A Line You Cross**

**Part 2**

**_Hey all, here’s the second chapter as the first was kind of liked :) Hope you enjoy!_ **

* * *

 

 

The pain flooded through you like a shock wave as your body slammed into the concrete wall, the concrete wall 30 foot away from where you previously stood.  
  
You could hear Cisco and Caitlin shout in you ear asking if you were ok or more importantly if you were alive, but you couldn’t get your lungs to cooperate to be able to answer.

You tried to move but the pain stopped you instantly. You growl internally at yourself and force your lungs to take in oxygen. You see flashes of blue fill the sky around you, and a figure skidding to a stop directly in front of you.

  
"You still with me sweetheart?" You hear that unmistakable drawl, his word sending butterflies straight to your stomach.  
  
"Don’t....call me....sweetheart" you grunt forcing the words from your chest in order to maintain you facade, making Snart chuckle at your side.  
  
You hear Cisco sigh in relief through your ear piece.  
  
With Snart’s help you manage to sit up. You watch him closely as he checks you over for any injuries. If you didn’t know any better you’d say he was genuinely concerned about you...but that can’t be right, this is Leonard Snart you were talking about.  
  
You flexed your shoulder testing the movement when you feel an unusual give in the fabric that usually covers your shoulders. You turn your head and snarl  
  
"That son of a bitch ripped my jacket! Now he has to die...." you semi joke as you attempt to push yourself to your feet. Snart smiled at your reaction and steadies you as you rise to your feet.  
  
"Careful sweetheart, your heads bleeding" you frown and raise your hand to your head.  
  
"Its just a scratch and don’t call me sweetheart!" you argue seeing the blood now smeared on your hand, his chuckle made you look back towards him, the smirk still glued on his face.  
  
Your eyes meet and the world around you slows to a stop. You see his eyes drop to your lips and your breath catches in your throat. You could feel your resolve slipping away when a shout from Barry brings you back to reality.  
  
"Come on, we have work to do" you step around him quickly needing to put space between the two of you.  
  
Just before you manage to slip away Snart grabs your wrist stopping you dead. You turn back towards him hesitantly, his eyes burning into you.  
  
"Just....be careful" he lightly releases your wrist and catches your hand in his squeezing it slightly before letting it go and returning to the fight. You watched him run away, you could still feel the cold chill running up your arms. You shake your head to clear the haze Snart left there and re-joined your friend to stop Bolt.  
  
****  
  
In the end you managed to use Bolt’s powers against him, hitting one of his energy blasts with one of your own. This worked as enough of a distraction to give Barry and Snart enough time to slip behind Larry and disable him, with Snart freezing his hands and feet for good measure.  
  
While Snart and Barry loaded Bolt into a van to take him back to Star Labs, you slipped off your jacked to inspect it.  
  
"Cisco, I’m going to need a new jacket..." you say sheepishly into your coms  
  
"What have you done to my costume?" You chuckle to yourself  
  
You bunch the fabric and hold it in your hand and make your way over to  your "team" the idea of Snart being a member of Team Flash making you laugh.  
  
"We done here?" You ask as you shiver and rub your now bare arms, standing in nothing but a corset top and pants mid-winter wasn’t the best idea.  
  
"Yeah just about, you alright?" Barry asks nodding to the cut on your head.  
  
"It’s just a scratch" you smile and fail holding back another shiver. You see Snart shift beside you but think nothing of it until you feel a heavy wait drop over your bare shoulders. It takes a second for you to realise he’s slipped his coat over you.

You look over at him, that damn smirk that seems to be constantly stuck on his face sending shivers up your spine, his crystal blue eyes glued to yours holding you still in place.

“Thank you” you say kindly with a small smile.

“You’re welcome” he answers with a small nod of his head.

You realise in that moment that small conversation, if you could even call it that, between the two of you is probably the first kind, non-teasing words the two of you have ever exchanged. Your eyes still on his you slip your arms into the sleeves of the oversized coat sinking into its warmth. When Snart sees you snuggle into his coat you notice his chest puff slightly and him standing a little taller. You smile internally wondering if it pride he feels seeing you in it.

You hear Barry clear his throat bring both your attentions back to him.

“Umm...Y/n are you going to be alright traveling back with Snart?” you frowned for a second before realising with your jacket damaged you couldn’t run back with Barry

“Relax Flash I’m not going to kidnap her, besides in case you’ve forgotten there’ll be a villain in the back of the truck” Snart drawls with his hand on his gun

“Yeah, there’ll be one in the front too” you laugh at Cisco’s comment through the coms, earning a playful glare from Captain Cold.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll see you when we get back” You promise as you make your way over to the passenger side door.

You see Barry sigh in defeat as he watches you pull open the van door. Snart makes his way over to the drives door and slips in effortlessly. You glance over just in time to see Barry speed away. You feel you stomach contract at the thought that you were now alone, once again, with Leonard Snart.  
  
You attempt to casually release the breath you’d been holding, but you were unsuccessful. The breath came out ragged and stuttered and it would have been impossible for Snart not to notice, and boy did he notice.  
  
His eyes flew over to you; he scanned your face and body looking for the reason. You glanced over at him and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Snart chuckled loudly, throwing his head back slightly as he did so before turning in his seat to face you more clearly.  
  
"I said to the Flash I wasn’t going to hurt you, and I wasn’t lying" you roll your eyes at the master thief.  
  
"Well excuse me for being cautious around the wanted criminal" his eyes darken at your words and he leans closer, his cool breath fluttering over your face.  
  
"When have I ever tried to hurt you? In all the times we’ve met, when have I ever even tried to hurt you?" His eyes burn into you as you replay his question in your mind.  
  
"Have a good think about that" he pulls away from you, starts the van and begins the journey back to S.T.A.R labs.  
  
You watch him from the corner of your eye as he drives, he was tense. Almost as if he was unhappy that you could even think he’d attempt to hurt you. You fold your arms and face straight ahead.  
  
_**“When have I ever tried to hurt you?”**_  
  
His question played over in your mind, you rack your brain trying to think of a time when he had in fact hurt you. He was a villain, there must have been something. But there wasn’t, the only time you could recall he’d even pointed that damn gun at you was to shoot the guy behind you.  
  
In fact Snart went out of his way to avoid you in a battle, you often found yourself fighting Heatwave or sparring with Lisa but you could literally think of no time he had ever fought you personally. He’d even pulled you out of harms way more than once.  
  
Your eyes snapped over at him when you finally had the answer to his question, when had he ever tried to hurt you? Simply, Never.  
  
He glanced towards to fleetingly as he turns the final corner towards S.T.A.R labs.  
  
"Thought of anything yet?" He asked you casually, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No" you whisper so quietly it was barely heard over the hum of the engine.  
  
You watch him smirk in victory, causing you to frown.  
  
"Why is that? Why after all this time, he you never tried to hurt me? You’ve never tried to hit me. You’ve never tried to shoot me. You’ve gone out of your way to avoid me in a fight. Why is that Snart?"  
  
Your eyes never left him as he pulled the van up to the rear of the lab. He pulled on the parking brake and leaned towards you his mouth centimeters from yours.  
  
"For someone who works with a lab full of geniuses, you can be a little dense sometimes" he winked and exited the van leaving you sitting there in shock.  
  
Surly that couldn’t mean what you though it did.  
  
You slowly removed your seat belt, still in shock. You hear the door open, and turn expecting to see Barry standing there. But instead you see Snart, standing there holding out his hand to help you out of the van.  
  
You hesitantly take his hand, your fingers slowly slipping over the surprisingly smooth skin of his palm. His thumb rests lightly on the rear of your hand, caressing it lightly. Your breath hitches at the action, making Snart smile, not smirk but actually smile. The mask gone and for a split second, you see the Leonard Snart that not many people get to see.  
  
You step from the van, your gaze not leaving his handsome face once. You feared to look away you’d lose this moment forever. You don’t know how long you both stood there, neither of you wanting to let go of each other’s hand. You were lost in a perfect moment, so of course something had to ruin it for you; and that something came in the form of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow.

“Finally, I thought you’d taken off with our Y/n for a while there”

You see Snart’s semi fake persona take place again as he drops your hand before Barry can notice he ever held it.

“And people say I’m dramatic, she’s here in one piece just like I promised. Let’s get him unloaded, I have places to be” he goes to follow Barry to the rear of the truck, but not before catching your gaze once more. Those stunning crystal blue eyes almost speaking words he can’t say

“Snart you gonna help me or what?” Barry shouts from inside the truck.

You throw a glare at the truck even though Barry has no clue he’s disturbed anything. You look back at Snart with a small smile, he returns you smile with a smirk of his own and then with a wink he’s gone.

You sigh in defeat knowing you’d lost whatever moment the two of you had and made your way over to Caitlyn who pulled you into a tight hug and led you inside. You walk up behind Cisco and just in time to watch Barry and Snart lock Bolt in the Pipeline.

While Cisco was busy typing on his computer, Caitlin took the opportunity to grab your hand and pull you out of ear shot.

“What was that?” she asked with a hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

“What was what?” you frown, unsure at what she was getting at

“You and Snart in the parking lot? It looked pretty umm….intense” You feel the heat rush to your face as you realise she must have seen you both from the door

“Nothing, I’m pretty beat up. He was just helping me out of the truck” you tried to shrug off the incident.

“Yeah sure, I mean when Cisco or Barry help me up we all stand there hand in hand for five minutes too” you playfully shove your friends shoulder making her laugh, just as Barry makes his way into the room

“Well that’s another one down. How you feeling Y/n?” Barry asked sweetly

“I’m fine, nothing a hot shower won’t fix” You smile at you friend

“It’ll take more than a shower to fix that damn jacket Y/n!” Cisco shouts in your direction as he finished up on the computer.

“Not my fault I was thrown into a wall Cisco” you counter his argument quickly, but he falls silent when he turns around and looks at you. You frown at your friend

“What is it?” you inquire cautiously

“Are you wearing Cold’s coat?" Cisco asks raising an eyebrow and Caitlyn smirks  
  
You look down seeing the thick blue fabric that still covered your frame; you’d totally forgotten you had it on. The warmth of the jacked mixed with Snart’s scent relaxing and distracting you from the pain the shot through your body whenever you moved.  
  
"Oh crap" you mumble and make your way quickly towards the exit of S.T.A.R Labs in hope he may still be there.

You jog to the car park only to find it deserted as you expected. You sigh and push your hands into the pockets of the oversized coat, frowning when you feel a folded piece of paper inside. You pull it out and see your name scribbled on the front.  
  
Your eye flicker to the security camera that was mounted on the wall to your right, you turn your back to the device and casually move under a nearby light to see the writing on the sheet of paper.  
  
"Y/n,  
  
I practically live in that coat, so don’t think for a second that I haven’t noticed you’re still wearing it.  
  
I’ll be back for it soon, let’s not pretend you aren’t thrilled about that either.  
  
Len"  
  
You rolled your eyes at the last line, even in a note this man’s sarcastic nature drove you insane. But you couldn’t help but notice the flutter of butterflies that filled your stomach when you read the words.  
  
That feeling could only mean one thing. You were falling for Leonard Snart  
  
"Well....crap" you mumble to yourself closing your eyes in defeat.  
  
This wasn’t going to end well....

**~~To be continued?~~ **


End file.
